


shake me and my confidence

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Non-Explicit, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Phobias, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Snakes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Maria/Remy short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts).



> Title from 'Run Around' by Blues Traveller

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Pregnancy pt 1' for greennonmonster

3\. 'Pregnancy pt 2' for greennonmonster

4\. 'Hot Chocolate' for greennonmonster

5\. 'Particularly Inconvenient Phobia' for probablyunnecessary

6\. 'Hurt/Comfort' for probablyunnecessary

7\. ***** 'Orally Satiated' for greennonmonster

8\. 'Because the Night' for greennonmonster

9\. 'Massage' for greennonmonster

10\. 'Fireplace' for greennonmonster


	2. 'Pregnancy pt 1' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2016
> 
> Pregnancy

The line was silent on the other end. So silent that Maria thought she might have lost the connection. And wouldn’t that just figure? After she’d worried herself nearly to death about telling him, he didn’t even hear because of her cell phone plan’s poor service? 

“Remy?” she ventured, both hoping he was there _and_ that he wasn’t. 

“I’m here, _chere…”_ he answered. “I’m just…tryin’ to process.” 

Maria set her jaw. She had known to be prepared for this eventuality. Remy wasn’t a one-woman man. He’d told her as much when they’d hooked up. 

“I’m not expecting anything from you, LaBeau,” she assured him, switching back to formalities because that was how her brain worked. How she compartmentalized. “I just thought you deserved to know. I’m not expecting you to compensate me or the baby financially. So really…this is just an FYI.” 

Her hand went instinctively to her belly when she spoke about the baby. Remy was the first person she’d told besides her OB/GYN. 

He made a sound that might be mistaken for laughter if she wasn’t as skilled in communication as she was. Maria could tell a fake laugh when she heard one. “It sounds like you have my mind made up for me, Maria.” 

She pressed her lips together. “I just assumed that you—“ 

“You shouldn’t assume things about me. You don’t know nothin’.” 

“I know enough to know that—“ 

“You. Don’t. Know. Nothin’,” he reiterated. “I want to be involved. I ain’t about to beg for you and me, but you can be damn sure that I’ll do more than that if my child’s involved. You said you weren’t expecting’ anything from me? You’d better start expectin’, _chere_.”

Maria took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I think I owe you an apology.” 

“Damn straight ya do. Starting with last-namin’ me earlier. You’re carrying my baby, we’re on a first name basis, _ma belle_.” 


	3. 'Pregnancy pt 2' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Pregnancy

Maria groaned and leaned forward to stand up. Remy’s hand was on her lower back before she could tell him she was fine. 

She huffed out a laugh and sat back down on the couch, falling back onto the cushions. “I’m fine, Remy.” 

“Are ya? You kinda…fell back on the cushions there…” 

She had. She was a little bit bottom heavy lately. The third trimester was kicking her ass. 

“Okay, okay…you’re right…” she acquiesced, holding out her hand. “Help me up.” 


	4. 'Hot Chocolate' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Hot Chocolate, Fluff

“I was on board until you put the cayenne in there…” Maria took the proffered mug from Remy, bringing it up to her nose for a sniff. “Kahlua, yes. Cinnamon, yes. Cayenne? I dunno, Remy.” 

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, _chere_.” Remy poured some of the hot liquid into his own cup, holding it up to his nose to sniff it. “It’s an old family recipe, and it’ll warm ya right up.” 

Maria took a tentative sip, swallowing and nodding her head. “Okay, okay. I see the merit. I still say YOU’RE my favorite way to warm up, though.” 


	5. 'Particularly Inconvenient Phobia' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Phobias, Snakes

The hissing from the snakes seemed like it was the loudest thing in the room. Maria took a step back when one of them lunged at her. 

Another lunged and she panicked, leaping back and into Remy’s arms. She scrambled around to hang on his back, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. 

“ _Chere?_ Maria?” He tilted his head so he could speak to her on his back. 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you by chance, afraid of snakes?” 

“Deathly.” 

“Thought so. Gimme a sec and I’ll get ya outta here.” 

“Thank you,” she replied tersely. 


	6. 'Hurt/Comfort' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Hurt/Comfort

Maria pressed her lips to his forehead. The cool press of her skin grounded him as her scent swam around his head. Her arms encircled his shoulders and he felt himself leaning into it. 

Remy didn’t accept comfort from anyone. Especially when it was backhanded or came with stipulations. But somehow, he knew that with Maria, it was genuine. 

Maria also wasn’t just anyone. 


	7. *'Orally Satiated' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Non-explicit, Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content

The first flick of his tongue had her whimpering. His eyes flashed up at her, his thumbs held her open so he could lick her at will. “You alright, chere?” Remy asked, flicking his tongue against her clit again. 

Maria nodded, one hand in her hair as the other reached for something to hold onto, which turned out to be her pillow. Her hips arched up towards him. 

“That’s good…” He flicked her again. “Lemme know if that changes…” He shifted slightly, his grin wicked as he hovered over her for a split second before leaning down and sealing his mouth over her. 

She moaned loudly, her cries echoing down the hall out her open bedroom door. 


	8. 'Because the Night' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Because the Night' by Patti Smith.
> 
> Fade to Black

Maria tugged on Remy’s hand, shushing his mouth by covering it with her own. She undid his belt, which silenced any lingering doubts he might have had about her intentions.

Yes, they had issues to talk through. Yes, they had bigger problems. 

But tonight, it was all going on the back burner. Because she hadn’t seen her Cajun Devil in weeks. And tonight it was just about this. 


	9. 'Massage' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Massage, Fade to Black

Remy sighed as Maria’s fingers rubbed and pressed against his lower back, somehow finding the most elusive sore spots. The ones he didn’t even know ached until she made them stop. 

He let out a low chuckle as her fingers moved lower, squeezing his ass and actually causing an ache. Elsewhere. 

“Whatch-you up to down there, babelle?” 

She giggled and rose up on her knees, implying that he should roll over. “I thought I sensed some tension elsewhere…maybe I outta take care of that too?” 

“Only if you let me return the favor…” he murmured as his hand made its way up her inner thigh. 


	10. 'Fireplace' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Banter, Fluff

Remy was planning on lighting a fire, but she already had the damn thing going by the time he brought in the bags from the car. 

“You cold, chere?” he asked, a teasing smile appearing. “I was only gone for a couple a’ minutes.” 

“I know, I guess I missed your face blowing all that hot air on me in the car…” Maria snarked in reply, making the mistake of turning her back on him after.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, tickling her until she cried out for mercy. 

“You warm enough now, Maria?” he asked.


End file.
